


loved you then (love you now)

by ghoulspoons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bittersweet, Haikyuu Timeskip, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulspoons/pseuds/ghoulspoons
Summary: He misses Hinata Shouyou so much it hurt, the regret ached in his bones again as he watched him talk and he wondered what they could’ve been.[ Kageyama realizes that no matter how hard he tries to run away he’ll forever miss Hinata ]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	loved you then (love you now)

**Author's Note:**

> major timeskip spoilers and open ending. isn’t required but if you want a prequel of pinning kags in high school click here if the link doesn’t work i’m sorry i’m like a grandpa, it’s called ‘looking at the sun’ and it’s on my profile.

One of his nails had broken during practice, it was nothing too bad, just annoying. He would have to file them all down later but for now he was trying to ignore the urge to yank it off completely as he listened to their coach, Suzaku, discuss their next match. They were going to be going against the MSBY Black Jackals.

His heart felt funny but he pushed it aside, forcing himself to nod and make eye contact to show that he was listening trying to ignore the way he felt two sets of eyes burning into the back of his skull. 

“Hinata Shouyou’s on their team,” Ushijima later said in his usual deadpan, closing his locker with a soft _bang._

Tobio shrugged as he put his shirt over his head trying to get changed as fast possible so he could leave the locker room. “Yeah, he hasn’t officially played yet though.”

There was a hum behind them and he could see Hoshiumi looking over from where he was tying his shoelaces. He needed to leave.

“He was your partner in high school right?”

This time it was Romero speaking, he forced himself to nod as he tried to keep his face blank. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged again as if it didn’t matter. “I was his setter.”

There was the sound of another locker being shut and Hoshiumi sat on the bench behind him and Ushijima. “Are you excited to see him again?”

He shrugged again but this time he offered a hum of _mhm_ as his answer as well, he didn’t really trust himself to say any real words. He shut his own locker and turned to put on his shoes.

Hoshiumi rolled his eyes at his answer before breaking out into a grin, his eyes narrowing down into a familiar look of determination. “Well I am! I've been waiting for our rematch for years now.”

It had been a few years since they'd played each other, their first and last game was at Nationals during Tobio and Hinatas first year. The Kamomedai High vs Karasuno High match, he remembers someone calling it the small giant match. His chest grows tight remembering how hard that defeat had been for them, Hinata especially. 

He forces himself to look over at Ushijima who was looking down at his phone, probably texting the one person he answered his phone during practice for. “Do you think Tendou will be coming?” He makes himself ask, desperate for a change in subject.

He doesn’t really hear his answer, his mind already wandering, he wonders if Hinatas heard the news yet. There’s no doubt in his mind that he’ll be excited, they had sworn years ago that they would play against each other again and they had both said that they’d win. 

That was in middle school and now this was their chance, their official rematch. They were finally on opposite sides again and would be playing a real game where only one could win.

He knows he should feel something but he feels almost nothing, his chest does feel tight though. He thinks that’s from dread, maybe he was feeling something. It wasn’t good though.

Reaching for his bag he said his goodbyes to the rest of the team that was still in the locker rooms, someone called out his name saying that he owes them a drink and he just waved his hand promising next time. 

The cold airs barely hitting his face when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He moved to the side as the door shut behind him and searched for it, his hands brushing with the straw wrappers and keys he had tucked in there. By the time he finds his phone he wishes he hadn’t, his heart practically dropped from his body seeing who had texted him.

**Hinata Shoyou**

_HAVE YOU HESRD THE NEWS_

**Hinata Shoyou**

_ITS FINALLY HAPPENING_

**Hinata Shoyou**

_YOU KNOW RIGHY_

He shut his phone off to stop the new wave of messages flooding in and to avoid his own feelings that were emerging seeing them.

*

He couldn’t sleep, old memories that were once long forgotten were coming back up to haunt him. Rolling over in his too big bed he tried shutting his eyes again while hearing a familiar voice ringing in his ears, _as long as I’m here you’ll be the strongest!_

Hinata had said those to him years ago when they were still first years and he remembers going home ears red half doubting him but it turned out he was right. When he was with him he felt strong, being wanted and needed was nice. But now he didn’t feel any stronger but to be fair Hinata wasn’t there with him anymore. 

They haven’t seen each other in person in almost a year. The last time being only because Hinata begged him to go out for breakfast and what was originally meant to be a short thing turned into an all day thing where they had ended up in Tobios apartment after a day at the park and ordered takeout for dinner. 

It was a good day. He had laughed more than he thought he could, it had been a long time since they hung out face to face but Hinata still made him lean over cackling over things not even remotely funny.

It wasn’t like seeing each other in person was difficult, he was just avoiding it. He was avoiding _him_ for his own selfish reasons that Hinata was oblivious to. He didn’t even bother to welcome him back home to Japan despite the fact he could’ve.

If it weren’t for Hinata's persistence they probably would’ve lost contact the moment they graduated. 

He remembers the day Hinata told him his plans to leave for Brazil, they were at Tobios house the weekend before graduation laying in his backyard after hours of hitting the ball when it had suddenly gotten quiet. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and he rolled over to find Hinata staring at him, cheeks pink and eyes red.

He had jumped up in a panic thinking he had gotten sick somehow and went to drag the smaller boy inside but was met with Hinata's hand dragging him back down. He had teared up explaining but made Tobio promise that they’d still keep in touch, still be best friends. 

The news wasn’t all that shocking, he knew they weren’t always to be together and he even knew that Hinata was going to go back to Brazil someday. They had taken a trip there with Tsukishima and he remembers how Hinata fell in love with beach volleyball the moment he laid eyes on it so it was only a matter of time before he went back.

He didn’t think it would be so soon though.

There was a weird feeling the rest of the day and later that night when they were going to bed (since Hinata insisted on spending the night) he didn’t even put up a fight when he asked if they could just share his bed. 

He didn’t cry that night but he had felt a lot of things, he knew they weren’t always going to be together but he had gotten so used to being Hinata _and_ Kageyama. It used to upset him being part of a pair, especially when the other half was that orange haired messed but he had grown used to it quickly. Three years of being Hinata _and_ Kageyama was a lot but even back then he knew he was going to miss it.

Instead of getting visibly emotional he had just laid there listening to Hinata’s soft breathing turn into snores while he twitched in his sleep. He didn't care when he had moved closer to his side despite the fact that he was drooling, instead he just moved his arm and let Hinata bury himself there.

He almost confessed that night. 

He obviously didn’t but he almost did, he only stopped himself because he decided it wasn’t the right moment at all and because Hinata had already knocked out. 

That wasn’t the first time he almost confessed, his feelings for Hinata had confused him since their first year because they blurred the lines of teammate/friend/best friend and he didn’t know if he was ready to unpack and deal with all that because he had never liked anyone before. And he didn’t know how he was supposed to like Hinata Shoyou. 

He almost confessed the same night he realized his feelings, they were at training camp and Hinata had woken him up in the middle of the night because he lost his sock and he realized that he had grown to love the familiarity Hinata gave him. He didn’t say anything though because he wasn’t even sure about what it meant to like him yet and he was also so stupidly afraid of rejection because he thought Hinata liked Nekomas setter, Kenma.

There was never any right time after that, their entire first year was practically dedicated to going and winning nationals. He didn't want to make a distraction so big it would affect the team so he stupidly promised himself that he would say something after nationals if they won.

They didn’t.

So in their second year he told himself he’d say it if he still felt the same way by the time summer happened, they were all so focused on going back to Nationals and winning that there was no way he’d say it then. He didn’t confess like he had planned but on the first day of summer he took him out to get sweets and didn’t even say one mean thing when Hinata pressed his face against the shop's glass window or when he ate the last of Tobios chocolate.

Third year came by quickly and he was so focused on the club and being a good vice captain while also not failing his exams that there was no way he could give him a good confession. That’s what he told himself anyway, so he had just placed a bag of Hinata’s favorite sweets on his side of the club room on valentine’s day.

Hinata was off the walls but he didn’t know that it was him, he thinks Yamaguchi might’ve known because he had made eye contact with him while listening to an excited Hinata. He smiled but there was a knowing look in his eyes and Tsukishima had wrinkled his nose.

He probably knew too, everyone but Hinata probably knew.

There were a few more times after that but the closest he’s ever been to actually saying _I love you_ was at Tanaka and Kiyokos wedding, though they were both Tanaka’s now. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it even now but he was happy for his old upperclassmen. He had been hesitant to go, it had been a long time since he'd seen everyone, it had been even longer since he'd seen them all in one room but Hinata refused to leave him alone until he confirmed that he was going.

It was nice seeing everyone, overwhelming but nice. He expected all of Karasuno's old volleyball team- _friends-_ so seeing them there wasn’t a shock, Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei even showed up and he was too scared to ask if he went together (he still doesn’t know). 

Apart from Karasuno there were familiar faces from their old rival teams as well, Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma were there along with mohawk guy. Hinata had laughed hard when he heard Tobio refer to him as that people had turned to stare. Turns out that his name is actually Yamamoto.

The almost confession was triggered by that laugh, getting lost in Hinata's laughter was something that happened easily if you weren’t careful.

He wasn’t careful.

They were sitting together near the front with the rest of the old club waiting for Kiyoko to walk down so rings could actually be exchanged when he had leaned over to whisper to Hinata about how it was nice Noya wasn’t upset that Tanaka (he should’ve gotten into the habit of calling him Ryūnosuke) was marrying Kiyoko. He stupidly said that it was nice that Noya was his best man. 

Hinata had let out a screech of laughter before covering his face with his hands, he was bent over silently shaking as he tried to stop but was failing miserably. People were looking and Daichi had turned over in his seat to ask what was wrong, his old captain voice was scarier now that he was a police officer.

Turns out Noya and Asahi were and have been seriously dating since high school and apparently everyone knew that but him.

Hinata wouldn’t stop laughing no matter how many times he tried explaining how he just didn’t know or how it wasn’t funny, he just kept laughing. It wasn’t anything big but it hit him that he still loved him, that the high school feelings hadn’t gone away and he let himself reach over and take his hand.

That shut him up, he probably expected him to yank his hand off his body but he didn’t pull away. He had just smiled up at him before focusing his attention forward and Tobio had just stared at their hands. Hinata’s was darker, still tanned from Brazil and their fingers kept brushing the rest of the ceremony.

Instead of confessing he had just told him to shut up, he had thrown one of his final opportunities away into the gutter. He had so many chances.

He rolled over again, letting his eyes open to stare up at the ceiling. Regret was heavy. 

*

He doesn’t understand why Hinata still tries. 

He should hate him, he thinks he’d hate him if he were in Hinata's shoes. He thinks he might hate himself a little bit now. 

Their friendship had always been weird for him to think about, he had never wanted to be friends with the orange haired boy in the first place because they were supposed to be rivals. And they were at first, though that was quickly squashed down by Daichi and they had bitterly accepted the fact that they were now teammates and partners.

Hinata took the partnership as friendship and he had eventually stopped correcting him even when he was suddenly announcing that they were best friends. That statement confused him at first, made his fists clench and he remembers elbowing Hinata the first time he said that.

He had never had a best friend before, he barely had any friends in general. His relationships were always surface level never going further than knowing each other’s names and maybe even sharing notes.

But Hinata had weaseled his way into his life taking the places of being his first friend and best friend.

He wonders if they were even friends now. 

They still talked but it was because of Hinata, it was always Hinata texting him first despite the fact that it was Tobio who had let the previous conversation die in the first place. Hinata always sending some stupid selfie even when Tobio hasn’t responded in over two weeks, it’s still him who’s asking how he is when the weeks turn into months and Tobio can’t even bother to even react to the message.

Hinata Shoyou was once his biggest enemy, he was once his infuriating classmate, he was his best friend.

Now Hinata is almost like a glorified stranger and he’s left thinking about the ghost of their old relationship that mocked him everytime he opened their chat. 

**Hinata Shoyou**

_We’re going to kick your ass !!!_

That was the last message Hinata had sent earlier in the week after he found out about their upcoming match. Above the text was a horrible blurry selfie of him, Bokuto, and Sakusa. 

It was taken in what he assumes to be their locker room, Bokuto had taken the photo arm stretched out with a familiar big grin on his face while Hinata jumped and stood behind him one arm over his teammates neck. His free hand was pointed up at the camera fingers awkwardly curled as if he couldn’t decide between flipping the camera off or throwing a peace sign, he had decided on the peace sign. Behind him stood Sakusa, mask pulled down so his bored expression was visible, unlike Hinata he still flipped the camera off.

He had never responded.

But now he wonders if he should now, was it too late? Had the socially acceptable time for responding to a message you’re clearly ignoring pass? He didn’t know, this was something he would’ve asked Hinata about.

He hesitates, glancing around to see if anyone’s nearby before going and flipping his camera off, sending his own selfie back before he could change his mind.

 _Not if I kick your ass first_ was his reply.

*  
  


Ignoring Hinata became easier the closer their match got. His excuse was that it was bad luck to talk to your opponent and Hinata had eaten it up. 

He feels a little guilty but he can’t handle any distractions right now, though replies were still slow from his end they had been talking more. Hinata was sending more selfies now too, all of them having his stupid face and stupid smile with an even worse caption underneath them like _I’m excited to see you !! you still suck tho!!_

Sometimes he’d send a photo back, he still hated taking pictures of himself but the photos were usually enough to cover a response for the day.

The nauseous feeling he had felt when he found out they were going against the Black Jackals had thankfully faded, he had accepted the fact that he was going to see Hinata again and that was that. He would never admit it but he was a bit excited to see him too. 

As if on cue his phone buzzed.

**Hinata Shoyou**

_I know you said it’s bad luck to text so soon before the game but !!!! make sure you’re well and drink your water and stuff :D_

He hated how Hinata didn’t hate him.

*

They had met in the bathroom years earlier so of course they’d meet in the bathrooms again, the universe was funny like that.

He wasn't exactly looking for Hinata but deep down he did hold out some hope that they’d run into each other before the game, it would make the whole seeing each other for the first time in almost a year thing easier. Despite the fact that he had his secret hopes he didn’t expect it to actually happen.

Especially not like this- outside of the toilets looking at each other half in shock half amazed. It was Hinata’s horrible singing that brought him back there in the first place. His singing was still just as bad, though it was never really bad it was just easier to say it was.

He was staring up at him, smiling big, he looked confident. He didn’t look like the old Hinata that would practically throw up immediately if you looked at him weird.

It’s still easy to poke fun at him, “Not gonna have any bowel issues today, are you?”

A look of determination crossed his face, it was all so different but so familiar. “Heck no,” he shook his head, orange hair flopping. “I’m not the kind of guy who gets stomach aches before games anymore.”

“You’d better not,” he said with a huff, he pauses. “You runt.” He adds for good measure.

The smile that breaks out across his face nearly blinds him.

*

Hinata gets the first point and he looks so damn happy he almost forgets that they’re on opposite sides, half expecting Hinata to turn to him like he used to.

“I’m hereee!” Hinata shouts up into the air at no one and everyone all at once. The crowd screamed back at him and he thinks he almost hears their old friends yell back (welcome home). 

It’s all so different but familiar it did feel like home, him and Hinata on the court again. Only the strongest could remain on the court and now they both were. They were separate but there. Fated rivals. Old teammate/friend/best friends. Hinata _and_ Kagayama. 

“It took you long enough.” He says, hoping his smile looked as genuine as it felt.

*

  
They lose. The MSBY Black Jackals had taken the fourth set, they took it 33-31. They had won.

There’s a moment of silence where no one in the stadium knows what to do before it’s broken by the sounds of screams that practically shake the ground. He just stands there feeling frozen as he tries to catch his breath.

The familiar feeling of disappointment that always comes with losing is still there but he finds that isn’t as upset as he could be. He actually isn’t that shocked, they had played good of course but the Black Jackals had Hinata.

After all, he promised.

He had promised that the next time they’d play against each other he’d win, he had swore up and down that he would beat him. And he had. 

If he was in middle school or still in the beginning of high school he thinks he’d be seeing red right now. He’d be furious at the loss, especially against _him._

Instead he just laughed a bit, he laughed watching Hinata get jumped by his teammates and fall into a sinking hug. He laughed harder when he heard the crowd call out for _Ninja Shouyou,_ he laughed so hard it hurt.

He had completed his promise, he had finally caught up. He had grown strong without him and Tobio couldn’t help but feel a bit proud because of course Hinata had caught up. 

There’s a hand smacking his back as someone says that he played good and he nods, eyes on Hinata who’s still on the floor. Bokuto held him tight, shaking him a bit while he just smiled. For a second he thinks he might even be a little bit in love with him all over again.

*

“You two were amazing,” an arm was thrown around his shoulder. “I swear I almost cried, can’t believe we used to play with you two.”

He grunted looking up to see Suga struggle to unlock his phone clearly ready for more group photos. Next to him was Hinata, face flushed but already smiling while waiting for Suga to figure it out. 

He had been right about hearing old friends in the crowd, a good chunk of their old volleyball team had shown up to watch the match. Even Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei had come along with their new club members, though it turned out Takeda was head coach now. 

The first person he saw was Suga, he had approached him asking for an autograph and he had barely handed it over before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. His old upperclassman sniffling into his shoulder while he talked about how proud he was of him. 

Tobio accepted the hug awkwardly hugging back before bowing, he had wasted a lot of time in high school with unsaid words. He had missed out on a lot from just staying silent and he couldn’t even remember if he had ever thanked Suga for everything. 

_“Thank you Suga-san,”_ he had said, head ducked feeling horribly awkward. _“You really helped me back in school.”_

Suga had cried all over again.

They had hugged again and his own eyes had started to feel suspiciously wet listening to the words of praise be thrown at him ( _I’m so proud of you_ ) and by the time Suga told him he was now an elementary school teacher his eyes were burning from the effort of trying not to let any tears fall. 

Suga had just smiled at him before going in for another hug, he always knew. 

He had then been brought back to the near front of the stands where he was pulled into a group hug by everyone who had shown up. Photos were taken and separate individual hugs were given, there was more sniffling than he ever felt comfortable with but he didn’t protest. 

_“I’m so proud of you two,”_ Suga had said for what must’ve been the millionth time. “ _We’re all proud.”_

He had to look away and stare holes into the stadium's floor while Hinata sniffled out a thanks before dragging him forward to take more photos with Yamaguchi and Yachi. He said something about recreating an old photo and called out for Tsukishima too.

The touch almost felt like a burn against his bare skin, if they were still back in school he would’ve yanked his arm away. He would’ve smacked Hinata's head in defense instead.

This time though he let himself get pulled away.

That was hours ago, now he was just listening to loud drunk yelling and laughter, everyone from Karasuno was now crashing the MSBY Black Jackals after party celebration. He was hesitant at first wondering if they were comfortable with that or if he should even go at all, was he betraying his team by going off to celebrate with the team that beat them? 

Hinata begged, all their friends and everyone else's friends were invited as his reasoning, their coach has given the okay saying the more the merrier. He argued that they weren’t just celebrating the win but also celebrating the engagement of Akaashi and Bokuto.

He didn’t even know that they were still together, he had also somehow managed to miss their very public proposal.

But after seeing everyone else agree he just nodded and said _fine_ while Hinata looked waiting for his answer. Now he found himself crushed into the wall side of the booth trying to process everything around him.

The restaurant was _loud_ , it was more like a glorified bar with the way everyone was calling for more and more drinks. He did his best to focus on not looking miserable because he wasn’t, he actually felt wanted.

All the time and hours playing volleyball wasn’t just fun, it was his passion, but it was also a perfect distraction. He knew he was a bit lonely but he hadn’t realized how much until now as he watched their older friends mess around and laugh too loud.

He had always struggled with making and keeping friends, he was always part of the reason it fell apart in the end. But as he sat crushed up against the wall he realized that he didn’t want to be lonely anymore. _I miss them_ was his thought as he watched (male) Tanaka lean into Kiyoko, watched Daichi tease Asahi while he drinks, he even missed the comfort of seeing how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi always ended up together in the biggest of crowds.

He missed how loud everyone was, how Karasuno always stuck together even when there was other people there, how there was always at least dumb argument every hangout. He missed _everything_.

He missed family. 

“Oh got it,” Suga called suddenly, scooting Tobio closer to his side. “Say cheese!”

The flash burned his eyes but he didn’t fight the way his lips curved upwards around the same time.

*  
  


_“Kageyama!”_

Everyone was ridiculously loud but Hinata's voice still broke to be heard against it all, the call out for his name made him flinch a little. He was currently in one of the room's corners holding onto a bottle of water while he awkwardly made eye contact with Sakusa every other five minutes because he too was hiding in another corner.

He didn’t mean to hide, he had just started feeling overwhelmed because he had somehow managed to have gotten worse at holding conversations, especially with tipsy people. He didn’t want to awkwardly nod his head anymore so he had stood up to hide. 

Hinata had finally found him.

He watched as Hinata jumped over, only stopping to wave at his mask wearing teammate, before he was suddenly in front of him pointing an accusatory finger at his chest.

“You’ve been avoiding me!” He said, poking his finger down into his chest. It kind of hurt. 

“No I haven’t,” he lied, smacking his hand away. “You ran off earlier.” That part wasn’t a lie, they had sat together with Suga for a bit before Hinata had suddenly ran off after someone called his name.

Hinata scowled and went to poke him again, “That doesn’t count! It was Bokuto-san and he’s _engaged_ now so I had to go!” He took a step closer and Tobio went to take one back, his back meeting the wall. “I was looking for you after.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the orange hair that was sticking up, he had been getting his hair messed with the entire night. “I didn’t see you.”

“Maybe you need glasses,” Hinata grinned, looking smug. “Bet you can’t see this.” He flipped him off.

He scowled going to smack his hand again, “Seriously?” Hinata had expected his hand though and had already moved out of the way laughing loudly. 

“Man you’re so slow now, what happened Kageyama?” 

“I’m not slow,” he snapped, dropping the water bottle to reach out and grab him by his shirt collar, Hinata had taken off his jacket earlier that night. “Shut up you dumbass.”

They stared each other down before Hinata broke down smiling again. “You’re so not creative,” he stuck his tongue out trying to wiggle away. “Did you get stupider somehow?”

“That isn’t even a word,” he hissed, shaking him slightly before dropping him, to his credit he made sure Hinata actually had a foot on the ground before he let go. “You act like you know anything.”

“I know _everything.”_ He said, hopping onto the balls of his feet. “I was always smarter than you.”

He gets flashbacks to all the failed tests and studying they used to do, “No you weren’t.”

“Were to.”

Grading wise he technically was but it’s not like those old scores mattered now, they never really did. “You’ve always been stupid, got hit with a volleyball too many times.”

Hinata went to smack him and he was literally hit with the fact that it was all still easy. Being around Hinata didn’t require stepping on eggshells, he was still one of the only people he could find himself talking to for longer than needed. He was comfortable with him, he didn’t have to worry about anything. He was always the happiest with Hinata. Why does he keep running away from all the good things he receives?

He looked down at Hinata who was saying words he couldn’t hear. His eyes wandered to his mouth, his lips were cherry red as if he had been eating sweets or drinking red punch, they had never kissed but he was missing his mouth as if they did.

Watching him talk with his hands he realizes he also misses how he used to be able to get away with holding it for a second too long after their play fights. He misses how he was always so confident and held blind trust that the ball he set would always go his way. He misses their daily stupid fights. He misses walking home, racing every single day, misses sharing meat buns after school and letting him get the last ones every time. 

He misses Hinata Shouyou so much it hurt, the regret ached in his bones again as he watched him talk and he wondered what they could’ve been.

“I can’t hear you,” he says, interrupting the wing spikers ramble. “Too loud.”

There’s a pause before Hinata grabs his hand, “Let's go outside!” He shouted, pulling him forward by his elbow.

His fingers burn through his jacket but he lets him lead the way anyway trying to ignore the way his heart was suddenly beating way too fast as if he had run four laps back to back after practice. 

The door to the restaurant flies open as Inunaki, the Black Jackals libero, walks through the door. He keeps it open as they walk by and for some reason he feels embarrassed when he smiles at them, he wonders if he knew. If he had the words _I LOVED HINATA SHOUYOU_ written on his forehead 

Loved. He thinks he’s over him, hard to love someone who’s changing without you. There was never a confession or a chance of letting go, Hinata may have physically left for a bit but his presence was always there. When he had come back to Japan it was Tobio who purposely moved himself away physically.

There was never closure. Maybe he still loved him, he definitely missed loving him.

“Oh it’s cold.” Hinata said dropping his elbow, they’re to the left of the building away from the windows so no one outside could see. “I should’ve brought my jacket.” 

He unzips his jacket and goes to give it to him but stops, he’s cold too. Instead he leans against the probably dirty restaurant wall and opens his arm arm.

Hinata grinned, “Really?”

“Hurry up before I change my m- _hey_ ,” he hissed as Hinata slammed his body against his hip. “Watch it, idiot.” 

He gives him a grateful look he doesn’t deserve. “Thanks _Bakageyama_.” 

A laugh is dangerously close to escaping him hearing the old nickname, he huffs a breath of cold air in instead. _“You’re so creative.”_ He mocks.

Hinata's standing too close, pushed into him so the side of his body was now on fire while the rest of him was cold. He thinks back at high school when just being with him was a promise of being the greatest, being _invincible._

He almost feels invincible again.

“I think I was in love with you,” he finds himself blurting out before he can stop himself. He’s already lying, he knows he was. “Back in school.” 

A look of confusion was drawn on Hinata's face and he tilted his head a little. “You think? How do you not know if you love someone-”

“I don’t know!” He snapped feeling his face grow warm and there’s a pause and he thinks he really messed up now but Hinata was suddenly smiling.

“I think I loved you too,” he admits laughing a little. Tobio can feel him shift. “But I was smart and knew.”

He feels as if he’s caught completely on fire at Hinata's words, he had loved him too. There’s another pause where Hinata suddenly stops laughing as if to process what he just admitted before nervously laughing again. 

He finds himself laughing with him. They're standing outside the restaurant in the freezing cold sharing his jacket and laughing like they were in high school all over again when it was just them against the world. It’s a teammate/friend/best friend kind of laugh. 

It’s Hinata _and_ Kagayama. 

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking a lot about the timeskip, the ending was perfectly bittersweet and i started thinking a lot about kags and hinata and this happened. take the ending however you want, it’s up to you what happens after.
> 
> not necessarily related or needed to read but if you want a bit of a prequel of pinning kags in high school + the full Hinata losing his sock scene check out ‘looking at the sun’ and if you want bokuaka fluff check out ‘gifted kisses’ for the mentioned proposal. 
> 
> but thank you again for reading! i hope you’re enjoying 2021 so far and if you’d like leave a comment on your thoughts on this and what you’d like imagine happens after. i’m curious on how different people take the ending.
> 
> \- messina


End file.
